Torsional vibration dampers usually have straight or parallel curved profiles defined by the innermost diameter of the damper ring, and the outermost diameter of the damper hub (externals mass dampers) or the innermost diameter of the damper hub, and the outermost diameter of the damper ring (internal mass dampers) that accepts a rubber strip or ring. Having straight or parallel curved profiles make the damper susceptible to high tear-drop shaped principal strain buildup at each axial periphery of the rubber fitted in the profile. This unequal (or non-uniform) strain buildup is not desired by design. Furthermore, rectangular profiles may have a better strain response than parallel curved profiles but lack in the axial integrity of the damper which is typically undesirable. Therefore, a balance is sought between axial integrity of the damper and the high principal strain buildup. Accordingly, a torsional vibration damper with a non-parallel curved profile is desired that provides a proper balance between the axial integrity of the damper and the principal strain buildup within the rubber strip or ring.